


Hang On Just A Little Longer...

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [22]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Mustard Cookie is met with a roller coaster of situations.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hang On Just A Little Longer...

Y'know I WISH I had kept my mouth shut, because now I'm super desperate to get to that damn arcade! I really just want to see Strawberry, not only is she an amazing friend but really? She's like, the only cookie I've been wanting to see this whole time. I mean, I'm glad everyone else is safe but I don't really know them. They're chill but... Who are they??? BlackBerry Cookie is really ominous, Knight is big and intimating, Cherry Blossom is obviously clinging to the last she has, and Angel is... Er... Angel. I hope that doesn't sound snotty, just my opinion.

" How much longer until we get to the arcade?" I say to Hero, he's still holding Apple Cookie. Apple seems nice, I want to treat kids a little more carefully, since they ARE kids. I wonder where her parents are, they must be worried sick! Or dead. They're probably dead.

" Let's see... We're on the right floor, floor 3, so the arcade is ri-ight... THERE!" Hero smiles and points to sure enough, the arcade. I don't care what those other cookies were doing, because I booked it into that place, they quickly followed though.

" STRAWBERRY COOKIE!" I yell, I can hear faint noises from the back. So me, facing the obvious, go to the back with Hero and Apple. The other two are talking, I wonder what about. Once we reach the back I see Strawberry, she's completely consumed in one of those connect three games, except it's in an arcade machine. Like Tetris but make it lamer. I guess she didn't hear me yelling at the top of my lungs but whatever. I run up to her and hug her from behind. It's amazing, I feel amazing, she's amazing, I'm so happy.

" WAH!!! Apple Cookie d- WAH!!! MUSTARD COOKIE?!?!" Strawberry pauses her game and quickly turns around, hugging me back. " W-What is happening??? AM I dreaming? I-"

" This isn't a dream!!! A group of cookies found Hero and he took us here!" I laughed.

" Really?! That's so great!!! What group of other cookies?" Strawberry laughed, I didn't stop hugging her. Why would I? 

" I'll show you! Get on my back!"

" Wha? Uhm, OK Mustard!" Strawberry hopped on my back and I gave her a piggy-back ride, we all went back to BlackBerry Cookie and Knight Cookie. Strawberry gasped." Hey I know the big one! Card man!"

Knight Cookie looked over and squinted. " Please don't call me card man... Are you Strawberry Cookie?"

" Yes! Who're you guys?" Strawberry said quietly.

" I'm Knight Cookie and..."

" I'm BlackBerry Cookie, it's great to meet y-" BlackBerry's introduction was cut off by the loudest gunshots I've ever heard. " Oh goodness..."

Hero Cookie told us to go across the floor and run over to a large window that was outside the arcade. We all ran to the window and BlackBerry quickly opened it. Only Knight and I could fit in the opening so we were the only ones who could really see what was happening. We were all crowding up behind the window it was awful. Both of us looked down and to our immediate surprise we saw Grams shooting the BIGGEST and MOST GNARLY Jellywalker I had EVER seen! It was covered in that weird pink goop, and it was about 15 feet tall! It didn't look like a single jellywalker, it was an amalgamation of multiple. About 5 different heads all on top, stomping towards the wagon, and the gun was only making a few dents. I couldn't focus because voices were OVERFLOWING my head!

" Can you guys please stop shoving?" " What are the gunshots?" " Be careful!" What the Hell is that thing?" " Seriously stop shoving-!" " Were is it!?"

Well apparently we should've listened better. Because the person asking to stop shoving was Knight Cookie, and he was saying that because he was being PUSHED out of the window. And he was. In a matter of seconds Knight Cookie was pushed by all of us so much he fell out of the window, and was plummeting to his death. What the Hell? Seriously what? This isn't real is it? That's so stupid, how could he be pushed out that easily? It was awful, you could clearly see the fear in his eyes. Luckily he latched onto a sign hanging outside on the building. By the skin of his teeth he was holding on. BlackBerry took Knight's place in the window opening, looking down in utter shock as everything.

" OH MY MILLENNIAL." Knight shouted. He looked down, he was quickly breathing. " I'M DONE FOR."

" Knight try pulling yourself up onto the sign! You're strong enough to! Please!" BlackBerry called down.

" DO YOU SEE THE SIGN?! IT'S AS THIN AS PAPER I CAN'T HOLD MY BODY ONTO IT!!! OH CHRIST."

" Knight you have to try!"

" I REALLY don't see a way out of this!" Knight hollered back up again. It was true he was holding on with one arm, on a thing and flimsy sign, and we couldn't reach him. " What do I do?!"

We couldn't answer him. We stood there, looking down at him.

" ... Oh it just sunk in that I'm going to die... DAMN IT UGH! What a waste of a life! I haven't done much worth while even- I HAVEN'T EVEN LIVED HALF MY LIFE..." Knight sighed, looking down. " I don't have any cool last words... I love you guys, I guess! Give my unicorn apple jellies and she'll behave, find all the cookies you can! Good luck!" And that was that. Knight pushed himself off of the sign and launched himself to the ground. Though, he died in a clever way. He pulled out his sword mid-air, and dived into the horrid Jellywalker creature. He pierced through it's heart, but it wasn't enough cushioning to save him. Knight Cookie just splattered onto the street. It was our fault too, we pushed him out. It was a sight to see, a gruesome one. .

" I'm gonna' be sick-!" I doubled over and held in the urge to puke. It was horrifying. A COOKIE JUST DIED. GOT KILLED, IS DEAD. BlackBerry squatted next to me with the saddest bag I have ever seen. Not going to lie, I puked in it anyways.

" I-Is he dead?" Strawberry whispered.

" Yes, he is dead." BlackBerry whispered back, she picked me up (I dunno' if she likes picking up puking kids but whatever I guess.)" We need to get down there, right now. Hero, cover Apple's eyes."

Hero nodded and put his hands over Apple's eyes while we went down all the escalators. Apple struggled and tried to remove his hand. " Hey! I can't see get off!" Apple whined. I get she doesn't know what's happening but I really wish she'd shut up. I wish someone was covering MY eyes! I don't want to see his dead body... 

Seriously what the fuck even was that?!


End file.
